Para Rukia
by Chibi's-Chan
Summary: Para Kuchiki Rukia de aniversario dia 14/1


**[ BLEACH não me pertence e sim a Kubo Tite,mas se fosse meu a Inoue não existia e o Aizen seria meu ku ku ku ò.ó]**

**Para Rukia**

**[Em quanto isso na Soul Society!]**

-Todos arrumem o salão com flores e lustres de que tudo esteja perfeito para o dia 14!Entendidos? –disse Kuchiki Byakuya para seus empregados

-Entendido capitão! –disse seus empregados

**[Em quanto isso no Mundo Humano/Loja do Urahara]**

-Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san, Ishida-san e Sado-san eu trouxa vocês aqui a pedido do capitão Kuchiki... -disse Urahara abanando o leque

-COMO ASSIM?!? –perguntou o grupo de jovens

-Calma não gritem! –disse Urahara

-E por que eu não pude trazer a Rukia, há esta hora ela deve estar em casa com meu pai e minhas irmãs... -disse Ichigo imaginando

-É porque dia 14 é aniversario dela, e o capitão Kuchiki avisou que vai fazer um baile em homenagem ao aniversario dela, então falou para vocês irem, inclusive você Ichigo! –disse Urahara rindo - Mas não contarem a ela!Segredo viu?

-Sim senhor... -disse Ichigo com cara de irritado

-Mas como vamos fazer para a Kuchiki-san ir pra Soul Society? –perguntou Inoue

-Simples!Pra que serve sonífero? –falou Urahara com um potinho na mão

-TA MALUCO? –falou Ichigo

-Não, obvio que não, mas porque ficou assim Kurosaki-san? –perguntou Urahara rindo

-Por nada... -disse ele corado

-Ta bem... Então toma isso. -disse Urahara entregando a Ichigo o frasco. -Coloque isso na comida dela, e leva ela pra Soul Society e a entregue a Byakuya que o resto ele faz, ok?

-Ta bem... Mas se algo ruim acontecer, faça o seu testamento. –disse Ichigo encarando Urahara

**[Fim do dia 13]**

**[Dia 14] [COROCOCÓÓÓÓ!]** (N/A: Sim isto foi um galo o.o')

-Acorde Rukia. –disse Ichigo olhando a menina em sua cama

[Flash Back]

Ichigo acabava de voltar da loja de Urahara, mas quando acaba de entrar em seu quarto, encontra Rukia dormindo em sua cama, então resolveu ir deitar no sofá da sala, porque de manha teria que ir preparar o café da manha de Rukia e no almoço colocar no remédio em sua comida e a levar a Kuchiki Byakuya...

[Fim de Flash Back]

-O que foi Ichigo? –disse ela sonolenta

-Fiz o seu café da manhã... -disse ele tranqüilo

-Ahn? –disse ela meio lerda

-Feliz aniversario Rukia! –disse ele abraçando a amiga

-Obrigada Ichigo. –disse ela feliz

Em quanto seus rostos estavam pertos, quase um beijo...

-GOOD MOOOOOOORNING RUKIA-CHANNNNNNNN!! –disse Isshin pulando a janela –Feliz aniversario 3°filha!!!!!!!!!

-Bom dia e Feliz aniversario Rukia-chan. –disseram as irmãs de Ichigo a Rukia

-Arigatou! –disse ela sorrindo

Então o tempo foi passando ate que deu a hora do almoço...Então Ichigo antes de chamar Rukia para descer colocou o remédio na comida dela e subiu para o seu quarto a Rukia desceu e comeu...Apos 3 horas a baixinha começou a ficar sonolenta,então foi se deitar na cama e acabou dormindo,então Ichigo entrou em seu quarto e falou com sigo mesmo:

-Nossa essa baixinha é dura na queda ate com o remédio... –disse ele rindo e olhando a menina que havia mudado completamente seu mundo [N/A: pq toda fic ichiruki as autoras colocam isso? XD],então quando se deu por si ele estava passando a mão no rosto dela,como era quente e macia e pálida...

As horas foram passando ate que era umas 6da tarde e Ichigo pegou Rukia e a levou para a loja, então ele e a turminha passaram pelo portal indo em direção a Soul Society...

[Soul Society/Mansão Kuchiki]

Ichigo e sua turma entraram na mansão Kuchiki que por sinal estava muito iluminada, andaram ate o salão, viram tudo decorado e belo, ate que viram Byakuya que logo tirou a força Rukia dos braços de Ichigo e a levando para o quarto em quanto varias empregadas pegavam um vestido e maquiagem e por aew ia, então ele saiu do quarto e foi em direção aos jovens...

-Bem se não for muito incômodo fiquem na outra sala em quanto a festa não começa... –disse Byakuya serio

-Sim senhor... -disse o grupo de jovens, em quanto isso o tempo passava e já era 9 horas e os convidados foram chegando e indo pro salão ate que uma das empregadas da casa foi chamar o grupo

-Senhores, o Capitão Kuchiki disse para irem pro grande salão. –disse a empregada calma em quanto guiava os jovens ate o salão principal ate que as luzes se apagaram e na grande escada descia Rukia desnorteada e não sabendo o que se passava ate que as luzes ligaram e todos gritaram

-FELIZ ANIVERSARIO RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAA! –disse todos os convidados presentes

-Nossa!O que é isso? –disse Rukia assustada - E que roupas são essas que estou usando?Quando voltei para a Soul Society?

-Pedi para que Urahara desse para Ichigo um frasco com sonífero, para que ele o trouxe-se aqui, uma festa surpresa Rukia. –disse Byakuya frio - Tome o primeiro presente será o meu. –disse Byakuya entregando uma pequena caixa a Rukia - Era de sua irmã, Hisana - disse ele calmamente agora, então Rukia abre a caixa encontra um prendedor de cabelo com a forma de uma flor de sakuras, mas so que de diamantes, então Rukia em um ato surpreendente abraça Byakuya que retribui o abraço.

Em quanto isso a festa rolava,geral dançava,conversavam, bebiam entre outras coisas, então Rukia se dirige ao jardim da mansão e fica observando a lua e as estrelas, era lua cheia, a fase que Rukia mais amava, enquanto a pequena admirava a lua Ichigo pegou por trás e colocou a mão nos olhos desta logo dizendo:

-Quem sou eu? –disse ele rindo

-Ichigo eu sei muito bem que é você morango! –disse ela se livrando das mãos do ruivinho

-Bem mesmo sendo a milésima vez que te falo isso,parabéns Rukia,e bem eu lhe trouxe algo. –disse Ichigo lhe dando uma caixinha e podia-se notar que ele estava corado

-Ah obrigada Ichigo. –disse Rukia rindo e abrindo,quando a pequena viu que era uma fita de cor perola com dois pingentes um em forma de coelho e outra em forma de morango,uma lagrima caiu.

-Ah não chore Rukia, me da isso vou colocar em você. –disse o ruivinho primeiro limpando a lagrima de Rukia e depois vou por trás colocar a fita no pescoço desta,após colocar ficou admirando a fita no pescoço de Rukia –Nossa combinou com você –disse ele se aproximando dela calmamente e esta ficou paralisada observando...Quando se deram conta de si mesmo já estavam em um longo e apaixonado beijo..Quando uma coisa chamada ar acabou os dois se separaram corados... –Parabéns Rukia - disse Ichigo corado

-Obrigada, acho que este foi o melhor aniversario da minha vida, por ter todos ao meu lado e os mais importante você aqui. –disse ela

-Eu te amo baixinha. –disse ele se aproximando e dando outro beijo

-Eu também te amo moranguinho. –disse ela dando um selinho

E assim foi o aniversario da baixinha mais querida do mundo... Nossa doce,amada,linda....Kuchiki Rukia !

---------//--------

Parabéns Rukia-sama T-T

Nois te ama 8D

Ichigo tb ku ku ku ò.ó

KT principalmente!8D

Bjs!

Mereço review? 8D


End file.
